1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a servicing device for compressed air handling systems comprising a principal body able to be incorporated in a fluid duct system and a receiving shell able to be releaseably attached to the principal body by a bayonet connecting device, first bayonet connecting means being provided on said receiving shell, which by rotation in relation to the principal body may be moved between a released position rendering possible mounting and dismounting of the receiving shell along an assembly axis and a locking position latching the receiving shell on the principal body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Servicing devices of this type are employed in order to prepare or, respectively, treat compressed air as employed in pneumatic equipment. Accordingly various types of servicing devices, as for example filter devices, oiler devices, regulating devices or combinations of such devices exist. To the extent that it is here a question of a serving device having a filter or oiler there is as a rule a principal body able to be placed on a fluid duct of the compressed air network, a receiving shell being arranged underneath the said body and called referred to as a filter shell or oiler shell. This receiving shell serves to take up or catch condensate or oil.
Under certain circumstances it is necessary for the receiving shell to be removed from the principal body. Accordingly a releasable connecting device is provided between the receiving shell and the principal body, such connecting device preferably being in the form of a bayonet connection. Such a bayonet connection is for example disclosed in the German patent publication 4,442,128 A1, in which a servicing device of the type initially mentioned is described in detail.
In order to latch the receiving shell on the principal body, it is moved toward the principal body along an imaginary assembly axis onto the principal body and then twisted in relation to same. When this is done first outwardly projecting bayonet connecting means provided on the receiving shell assume a locking position, in which same hook onto second bayonet connecting means provided on the principal body. For the removal of the receiving shell same is twisted in the opposite direction until it reaches a release position so that it may readily be removed.
Frequently several servicing devices of different types are directly mounted on one another to form servicing devices.
This means that the accessibility of the receiving shells is interfered with and the handling thereof for attachment to or removal from the principal body is more difficult.